littlebillfandomcom-20200213-history
Lavatory Story
'''Lavatory Story '''is an episode. Plot The episode begins at school with everyone doing various activities. Little Bill tells his new friend Michael to put his hand on the piece of paper. He does so and Little Bill traces it with a marker. Michael thinks that's cool, and asks what he has to do now. Little Bill says that he needs to color it in with a marker. Michael likes green, and colors the hand in with a green one. Little Bill says that Miss Murray will cut it out and hang it on the wall. The boys take it over to Miss Murray, who says that they did an excellent job on Michael's hand. Miss Murray asks Michael what kind of sticker he wants on his hand. Michael, according to Little Bill's suggestion, wants a rocket on his hand, but suddenly whispers something in Little Bill's ear. Miss Murray asks the boys what the big secret is, and if Michael needs to go to the lavatory. Michael doesn't understand that, but Little Bill informs him that the lavatory is the bathroom. Michael gets it, and says that he needs to use it. Miss Murray hands Little Bill the hall pass so he can show him where the lavatory is. Miss Murray promises the boys that when they return, Michael's hand will be hung on the wall. Little Bill and Michael start to walk down the hallway, and Michael wonders how Miss Murray realized that he had to use the bathroom. Little Bill says that teachers always know those things because that's what they do. Little Bill shows Michael his hand on the wall outside their classroom, and tells him that his hand could go next to his if he wants. Michael thinks that would be cool, and they continue to walk down the hall. Michael asks Little Bill what is on the wall, who says that it's the class bulletin board, their classroom is number five, and they make pictures and special items for spring, winter, and even Halloween. Michael unbuttons his overalls and shows Little Bill his undershirt with Captain Brainstorm on it. Michael tells Little Bill that he dressed up as him for Halloween because he's his favorite hero, who's also Little Bill's favorite. The boys pretend to fly towards the lavatory. The two finally arrive at the lavatory. However, Michael hears some music, and asks Little Bill where it's coming from. Little Bill says that it's from the music room and they walk past the bathroom towards that room. In there, three students are practicing on the trumpet and the drums. Little Bill tells Michael that when he gets older, he'll learn how to play the trumpet. Michael thinks that would be a good thing for him to practice as well. They both imitate the sounds that a trumpet makes, practice a drum and a flute as they continue to walk down the hall, and come across the trophy case. Little Bill points to the basketball section and finds April, his big sister, and the best basketball player in the world. She even won the basketball trophy one time. Suddenly, the boys smell pizza that is coming from the lunchroom. Michael asks Little Bill how to get there, and he tells him to follow its scent. The boys start to walk towards the cafeteria by using their noses to guide them. They look inside to see a lunch lady getting the pizza ready for the students. Little Bill shows Michael their classroom's table and asks him if he wants to sit next to him at lunch time. Michael says so, and can't wait to eat that pizza. The boys continue to walk down, and Little Bill wants to show him something else. They walk down the hall to find a very nice painting of some bumblebees and flowers. Little Bill hopes that they both can make a painting when they get to first grade. Michael likes bees, and there were a lot back in Florida. Little Bill says that bees sting, but these bees won't sting each other, and make honey for everyone to eat. Little Bill likes honey, and agrees that bees are cool. The boys pretend that they are bees that fly from flower to flower. They are snapped out of their imagination by a worried Michael. Little Bill asks him what's wrong, and he tells him that he has to go to the bathroom really bad now. Little Bill wonders which way they should go, but Michael is the new kid without an idea. Little Bill realizes that they traveled a long way from their classroom and the bathroom. Michael tells Little Bill to hurry, and he says that if they go back the way they came, they'll find the bathroom. The two find the painting, smell the pizza, and make their way to the cafeteria. Michael forgets where they were before that, and tells Little Bill to hurry up and think. They remember that they were at the trophy case, and make their way there. Little Bill then realizes that they were at the music room, so they find that, and hear the students practice some more. Michael still tells Little Bill to hurry up, who remembers the bulletin board, so they get back there. However, between that and the music room was the bathroom. The boys finally realize that they are there. Michael is happy, and they both go inside to use the bathroom. The boys have finally accomplished their mission and start to walk back to the classroom. They pass by the board, and then realize that they are back. Michael sees that his hand is on the wall, right next to Little Bill's. Miss Murray sees that they have returned and welcomes them back. The episode ends with the boys going back into the classroom to play with the rest of their friends. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes